


Wherein Stiles Takes Point

by razzrheaa



Series: Share and Share Alike [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzrheaa/pseuds/razzrheaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac moans under Stiles, arching his long body whipcord tight under his hands.  Stiles smiles against the boy’s sternum, licking and nipping his way down.  Derek’s body is a solid presence next to them on the bed and he reaches out to grip at Stiles’ nape, a warning not to go lower, and slides his fingers away to slip against Isaac’s skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Stiles Takes Point

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Stiles is a sex guru.

Derek is a selfish prick.

But at times he can be gracious and even a more gracious lover.  

Isaac moans under Stiles, arching his long body whipcord tight under his hands.  Stiles smiles against the boy’s sternum, licking and nipping his way down.  Derek’s body is a solid presence next to them on the bed and he reaches out to grip at Stiles’ nape, a warning not to go lower, and slides his fingers away to slip against Isaac’s skin.  

Isaac groans, low in his chest and Stiles feels the vibration against his lips.  Derek growls in response and sometimes, when it’s like this, Stiles wishes he were Werewolf too, to know what they’re saying without words.  

But then he doesn’t because soon Derek’s hand is under his chin, lifting him up towards him and they kiss, long and warm and Derek growls with possessive contentment and Stiles finds himself answering with a moan of his own.

He feels Isaac’s fingers, cool and sharp against his spine that trail ever downwards and slip between the cleft of his ass, playing at his hole and Stiles grunts, pressing back at the pressure.  Derek pulls away from Stiles’ mouth and snarls, teeth bared at the other boy and Isaac whines in his throat, moves his hand away and stretches his neck to nuzzle at Derek’s in apology.  

With as much giving as Derek does, he still doesn’t give away lots of other things.  

Stiles joins Isaac at Derek’s throat, murmuring soft words, dirty words, kissing Derek first, then Isaac, then both in turn, chasing each taste in his mouth with another’s.  

“You ready to fuck now boys?”  Stiles says, rubbing his face against theirs and even though he can't smell his own mark, he knows everyone else will.

Isaac hums and collapses against the bed with a smile and a bounce and stretches his arm to root around in the bedside drawer, searching for the tube of lube that’s there while Derek curls up and over the boy’s slender body.  Stiles kneels behind Derek, pressing his lips to the man’s shoulder blades and his hands at firm hips.  

He whispers into Derek’s ear as they wait, _I’mma open you up, push inside- push deep,_ and the sound of the cap popping opening sounds like the crack of a gunshot in the dark.  

Derek pants hard through his mouth as he slicks two fingers and presses them into Isaac all at once.  The boy squirms, face pinching some but they all know that he’s taken far harsher beatings than this.  But Stiles is the medium in every situation so he talks, like he always does, with wild abandon.

“Easy, big boy.  Finger him slow.  Make him want it,” Stiles worries at the lobe of Derek’s ear with his mouth.  “Make him beg like how you beg me,” and this, this is dangerous ground he’s walking on.  He’s challenging his Alpha and it sends adrenaline pumping through his veins.  

“You shit,” Derek bites out, twisting his fingers slowly in and out of Isaac’s body, both of them watching the boy twist on the bed.  Stiles’ hand grips a plump globe of Derek’s ass and that’s the only warning he gives before he lifts his arm back and down, hand spanking in a swift strike.  “Nngg- You fucking shit!”  

Stiles’ hand stings and he holds fast to the ass cheek he just slapped, kneading it, running his fingers over it, holding Derek close to him with his other arm and stroking whatever skin he can reach.  

He looks over Derek’s shoulder, down at Isaac and the boy has a smirk on his face and a little lower Stiles sees his cock is leaking all over his belly.  Stiles nods minutely and Isaac crumples on cue, limbs going lax and he whines like a _bitch..._

Derek gasps and slides in another finger and Stiles watches as Isaac’s eyes grow wide and then soft with pleasure.  He moans again, louder this time, mouth falling open and his tongue is pink and wet and it runs under his fangs like sin.  Derek pulls his fingers out and Isaac whimpers, tries to follow the hand that was feeding him but Derek stills him with a hand to his hip.  

Stiles reaches around Derek’s waist, fingers pressing five hot points under his ribs and he grabs at Derek’s cock, fat and red and ready, wet gathering at the tip like honey being squeezed out of a bottle.  He circles Derek’s cock with his fingers, right under the flared crown, thumb pressing against the glans for stability as he rubs the head against Isaac’s hole.  Stiles feels it twitch against his knuckle and he slides it once, twice, three times up and down for good measure, until they’re all moaning.  

“Stiles, fucking- just do it,” Isaac gripes.  Stiles bumps his hips against Derek’s and it’s all the man needs to go where he is called.  The head pops in neatly and the two men under him huff out a breath and he feels Derek’s back stiffen against his chest.  

“What do you want?”  Stiles rubs his face against Derek’s back, fingers still ringing his cock, keeping him in place.  “Hmm?  Do you want to be balls deep in him while I eat you out?”  He licks a hot stripe up Derek’s spine in example and hears the man moan and he feels Isaac’s hole spasm against his fingers.  “Or?  Do you want to fuck him...” Stiles reaches down with his free hand and presses the blunt tip of his index finger against Derek’s opening, “...while I fuck you?”

“Aahn, Stiles- do _some_ thing- christ, you’re not the one on the bottom here!”  Isaac inches downwards on the bed and takes in more of Derek’s cock.  They all make some sort of sound of frustration and Derek jerks hard between them.  Stiles rubs his hard dick against the deep crevice of Derek’s ass, smearing precum against the small of the man’s back.  

“Yes,” Derek hisses, pressing against Stiles.

“‘Yes’ what, baby?”  

Derek growls low in his throat and turns his head some to look back at Stiles.  His eyes are blood red and Stiles’ dick _aches_.  

“Yes, fuck me, you little shit.”  

Stiles knows that Derek’s going to take it out on his hide later.  In fact, he’s counting on it.  He’s counting on how he knows the width and strength of Derek’s leather belt at his wrists, of Derek’s thick fingers stuffing his mouth like a gag, the surety of red eyes and fangs and sheer supernatural strength, fucking him- fucking _ruining_ him...

“Good,” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s tanned skin, nipping at the thick muscle of his shoulder.  “Good boy.”  Stiles sits back on his heels.  “Now, for being such a good boy, I’m going to give you a reward.”  From this position he can poke his head under Derek’s arm and watch the show up close and personal.  He skims the point of his nose down Derek’s side, mouthing at a muscle group that he knows he’ll never have, and presses Derek forward with the curve of his shoulder.  Stiles turns his head and kisses at Isaac’s white thigh, sucking and leaving marks in a loose string that lead deftly upwards towards his groin.  

Isaac moans above him, panting and mewling and this, this is where it’s going to get better.  

Stiles times the slow slide of Derek’s cock into the other boy’s body with a long lick up Isaac’s erection.  He feels it jump against his tongue, and feels it jump again when he sucks at the shaft.  

Both of them say Stiles' name at once; Isaac in a tone more suited for a man on his way to heaven and Derek in a tone suited for a man that is about to go on a rampage.  Two hands are in his hair, one gripping away and one keeping him in place.  The best part of it is, he can’t really tell who is who at the moment.

“This is not a reward for me,” Derek says bitterly and there, there’s the selfish prick again.  

“I’m just being nice to Isaac because you’re going to pound into him soon enough.”

Isaac’s dick jumps again, bumping softly at the sharp jut of his jaw.  Stiles chuckles and nuzzles at it.  The hand that was keeping him in place eases out of his hair and Stiles is left with Isaac’s knobby fingers holding his face away.  Stiles shakes his head and Isaac lets go and Stiles proceeds to mouth at the tip of Isaac’s neglected cock.  The angle is too shallow for a good blowjob and it wasn’t was Stiles was aiming for anyways.  The two of them are just playing with Derek, winding him up for the big pitch.  If the man ever found out let’s just say that Stiles hopes there’s a sling big enough for both their asses to fit in.

“Go ahead,” he says, kissing at Derek’s hip.  “Screw him slow, though.  You’re gonna want to concentrate on the next few minutes.”  He follows the intense cut of Derek’s hip, around his waist and down the round curve of the man’s ass with his mouth.  He slides his hand up Derek’s back, pushing him down and feeling the muscles around the man's spine bunch and flex as Derek fucks his first beta.  

Isaac sounds good, really good, and it’s a shame that he can’t watch but there are rewards to be doled out and Derek really expects for him to be given his due.  

“He’s your reward, sourwolf,” he whispers and he knows Derek can hear it over the sound of Isaac’s pants.  He licks down the cleft of Derek’s ass and spears his tongue against Derek’s hole.  The man’s hips stutter and Stiles smiles against his work.  He mouths Derek open with long stripes of his tongue and little flickers against the ridge and slowly, Derek relaxes his hole.

Now, now it’s Stiles’ turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so, you know how that goes.
> 
> By the by, making this a 3 parter with Derek and Isaac's POV imminent.


End file.
